Light Up The Sky
by hitsupink
Summary: Creo que mi mejor amiga, es mi luz que me saco de mi oscuridad en la que Itachi me metio, sin importa que siempre estara ami lado ....Siempre... "Incluso despues de ver el mounstro en el que me e convertido"


Hoy era un gran dia en el cual oka-san nos dijo que conoceriamos a alguien, apesar de tener 3 años de edad puedo hablar y entender como un chico de 5 o 6 años gracias a mi nii-san.

Me preparo para salir poniendome mi ropa como se debe, al terminar de alistarme, escucho como tocan la puerta...

-Sasuke vamos se nos hace tarde y sabes que kumico-san no es una persona muy dulce-Me dijo mi aniki con una sonrisa

Sude frio al oir el nombre de esa mujer, Kumico Uchiha o mas bien ahora Haruno, era una mujer muy fria mas que mi padre los cuales se conocian de años, ya que iban en el mismo equipo y compartian una gran amistad tengo entendido que tienen un hija de mi edad ,nunca la e conocido ya que mi oka-san me dijo que cuando ella se caso se fue a vivir por 3 años a una aldea llamada "De la luz", con su esposo Hideki Haruno el cual segun es muy buena persona, espero yy su hija no sea una niña fastidiosa, odio a las mujeres menos a oka-san

Camine junto con mi nii-san hasta llegar junto con oto-san y oka-san ,la cual sonreia como siempre salimos a la entrada de la casa pareciamos esperarlos...

En unos 10 minutos aparecian dos adultos de 40 o 41 años, la mujer tenia una expresion como la de mi padre , en cuanto al señor tenia cara alegre y feliz ,pude ver a una niña de mi edad con el cabellos que rayos, rosas muy raros hasta los hombros y tenia unos ojos muy lindos verdes mi aniki no dejaba de verla mi padre se hacerco a la mujer con una sonrisa

-Kumico cuanto tiempo se te extraño , Hideki hola-Mi padre sonreia

-Hola Fugaku cuanto tiempo Mikoto-Dijo la señora mayor mirando a mi madre con seriedad

-Y esta hermosa señorita es?-Pregunto mi madre observandola ala pelirrosa

-Sakura presentate-Le exijio si oka-san

-Haruno Sakura-desu un gusto-Dijo sonriendo vaya es linda

-Uchiha Itachi encantado Sakura-chan puedo llamarte asi verdad-Aniki la mira mucho que se trai

-Uchiha Sasuke desu-Dije

-Uchiha Mikoto-desu-Mi oka-san le sonreia mucho

-Un gusto pequeña Sakura so Uchiha Fugaku-

-Bien que les perece si tomamos el te, Sasuke e Itachi pueden jugar con Sakura-chan -Nos dijo oka-san

-HAI-Dijimos los dos

-Ven Sakura-Le dijo mi aniki

Sin mas entramos a la casa, estabamos en el patio estabamos en silencio aniki habia ido por te asi que comenzo a hablarme

-Oye tu seras un ninja como tu padre verdad Sasuke?-

-Por supuesto que si sere el mejor y sobre pasare a mi nii-san y tu seras tambien un ninja o que?- Ella expreso emocion

-Claro me convertire en un gran kunoichi quiero ser conocida y admirada ,quiero ser reconosida-Lo ultimo lo dijo con mucha determinacion

-Apuesto que sere mejor que tu-Le dije superior

-Claro que no no me quedare atras jamas Sasuke-Me dijo con gran entusiasmo

-Vaya Sakura eres un chica muy interesante para tener solo 3 años de edad-Dijo mi nii-san entrando con una bandeja sonriendo con alegrio

-Nii-san al fin tardaste-

-Gomene Sasuke ,tomen- Nos dijo ofreciendonos tazas de te

-Nee Itachi-san e oido muchas cosas de ti, mi oka-san me cuenta siempre lo genial que eres, dice que eres un orgullo para el clan Uchiha sabes te admiro mucho-

-No es para tanto-Dice con una mano en su nuca

-Nii-san pero si eres genial aceptalo-

-Exageras bien Sakura cuentanos de ti-

-Bueno naci en esta aldea pero cuando tenia cinco meses de nacida, nos mudamos a la aldea de lago de luz, hay vivi por 3 años ,pero oka-san decidio que no vendriamos a vivir aqui porque quiera volver a su trabajo como ninja, a decir verdad me siento triste de dejar la aldea pero creo que sere muy feliz aqui- Una suave brisa de aire movia sus cabellos

-Pero saben creo que nos volveremos muy buenos amigos-dandonos un sonrisa muy hermosa

-Porsupuesto que si-Dijo Aniki

-Claro seremos grandes amigos-

-Me alegro mucho, son mis primeros amigos en esta aldea gracias -

Y asi pasamos todo el dia conociendonos y descubriendo lo genial ,linda y amable que era Sakura ,pero como siempre los dias acaban y este tenia que acabar

-Adios Mikoto-san Itachi-san Fugaku-sama y Sasuke nos veremos mañana ,saben vivo a solo un par de casas de la suya adios-

-Adios Sakura-chan-Dijieron mi oka-san y nii-san

-Adios Sakura-Me despedi de ella mientras la miraba irse agitando su brazo en señal de despedida

Ya han pasado 2 años desde ese dia en el que la conoci o mas bien entro en nuestra vida en la mia y en la de mi familia ,siempre esta alli apoyandome, tambien admirando a Itachi y haciendo sonreir a oka-san y asiendo mi vida feliz

Sakura se encontraba en la aldea de la luz ya que cada año va una o dos veces a visitar a sus familiares de parte de su oto-san y se que da alla como un mes y medio debo aceptar que la extraño mucho espero y vuelva pronto

-!!!TADAIMA!!!-Esa voz es es Sakura si al pasillo donde ella corria con una sonrisa

-Regresaste - La abraze y los dos caimos al suelo y oka-san y nii-san se reian

-Sasuke se nota que me extrañaste-Dice burlandose de mi

-Claro que no-dije algo sonrojado

-Ahora vas a pagar-Y comenze a darles muchas cosquillas

-No Sasuke jaja jajaj para pa jajaj para porjaja favor jajaj- sin mas comenze a reirme con ella la solte y deje que se levantara itachi se nos hacerco tomo a Sakura, la cargo y la abrazo mmmm

-Has vuelto me alegro mucho-Dijo itachi mientas Sakura se sonroja

-Okairi Sakura-chan - Dijo oka-san sonriendo para luego abrazarla

-Te gustaria quedarte a cenar -

-Claro me encantaria Mikoto-san-

Sin duda ella es mi mejor amiga siempre estara ami lado puedo apostarlo

Sakura Arigato


End file.
